


Bad Dreams

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Homeworld is Horrible, Kissing, Love, Secrets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: Pearl and Sheena "sleep" together ;)Spoilers from aspr but not listed as a tag because the grace period is long over.





	Bad Dreams

Pearl liked the music that Sheena played, it was different. She especially liked when Sheena would sing the lyrics under her breath. She had a great voice, Pearl could tell. Most of the songs were about achieving your hopes and dreams and being happy.

After the last song ended, Sheena looked at Pearl expectantly. “Well,” she asked, "whadja think?”

Pearl nodded, a small smile on her face. “I liked it Sheena, I liked them all.”

Sheena laughed and put her arm around Pearl, pulling her in closer. “That's great!”

Pearl chuckled, hesitantly placing her hands on Sheena’s hip in a sideways embrace. Sheena smelled like jasmine, and it was so different being around her than it was Rose. It was better. Pearl briefly wondered why she thought Rose was similar at all now that she noticed the difference between the two.

Sheena looked down at Pearl, biting her lip.

Pearl looked up and quirked an eyebrow. “Yes? What is it?” By now she and Sheena had been together for enough time that she was picking up on her habits and what they meant.

Sheena blushed. “S’nothing,” she muttered. But then she blurted out, “would you wanna maybe stay here for the night?”

Pearl was taken aback at the outburst. She had never stayed anywhere, except for at the Temple. “I suppose. I could probably sit in the living room while you sleep.”

Sheena shook her head, the blush growing. “N-no, I meant, here...with me?”

Pearl looked at her sideways. “Well obviously you would be here too,” she giggled. “I wouldn't stay in your house without you here, that would be rude.”

Sheena’s face was cherry-tomato red. “No that's not-I meant, here…” she trailed off, patting the bed they were seated on.

Oh. Oh. Realization as to what Sheena was asking dawned on Pearl. “But I don't really sleep?” She was sure she told her that on their third date. 

“Oh, that's okay,” Sheena said quickly. “I just think I would sleep better knowing you're by my side to protect me.” If Sheena blushed anymore, her face would catch fire, that's how hot it was. 

Few people had seen the true side of Sheena. The loving, compassionate, and sometimes anxious Sheena, not the calm cool and collected Sheena. Well sometimes... She was still strong and brave but well, we all have our pasts.

Pearl smiled up at her. “Oh, of course, yes I can do that.”

Sheena giggled. 

“What?” Pearl asked sheepishly.

Sheena bursted out laughing. “You, you're just too damn cute.” She continued to laugh, causing Pearl to do the same until both were crying.

When she was finally sober enough to speak Pearl said, “I am not quite sure if I will be any good at this. I haven't really practiced sleeping at all, let alone with someone. In fact, the last time I slept I had dreams that…” she trailed off. Now it was her turn to blush at the thought of the dreams she had oh so long ago.

Sheena gave her a quizzical look, but didn't push for answers, which Pearl appreciated. It was one of the many things Pearl liked about her, her respect for others and their privacy. After a moment of staring, Sheena got up. “Well, I am just gonna go get ready. Make yourself comfortable,” she called over a shoulder.

“Oh, right,” Pearl muttered. Not entirely sure what to do with herself, she just sat there and waited. She was pretty comfortable as she was so she didn't really feel the need to do much else. Though she did miss the feel of Sheena’s warmth.

Sheena came back after a few minutes in a tea shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her teeth were minty fresh. Sheena raised her eyebrow when she saw Pearl still sitting there. “Uh, did ya hear me?” she wondered.

Pearl jumped as if she were previously lost in thought. “Hmm? Oh yes, I did. You said to make myself comfortable.”

Sheena snorted. “Right, okay. So you're just gonna sit there all night?”

Pearl's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I suppose that would be quite silly of me, wouldn't it.”

Sheena chuckled. “Don't worry about it, you did give me a fair warning that you weren't good at this. I'll help you.” She shooed Pearl off the bed before pulling back the side of the comforter. Then she walked to the other side, getting in the bed. She gave Pearl a look that she took as her cue to do the same and watched as Pearl got in beside her.

She could see the slight nervousness in Pearl's eyes and wanted to eradicate it. They were just sleeping, nothing crazy. And Sheena always slept better with someone by her side, always had since she was little. She liked having someone with her. She wanted Pearl, who rarely slept, to enjoy this as well.

Pearl looked at Sheena for what to do next, now that she was in the bed. The covers were cool against her legs and she could feel the warmth radiating from Sheena next to her. She supposed she ought to change her clothes as well, it only seemed appropriate. She phased out of her clothes quick as a flash and into a light, soft blue nightgown. She found Sheena watching her in fascination, and she blushed. “Now what?” she asked quietly, the sudden heat in the room going up a few notches.

The caused Sheena to snap out of it. Sleeping. They were just sleeping Sheena. “Oh, well, if you wanna come a little closer,” she said.

Pearl scooted a tad bit closer, not wanting to take up too much space. She wasn't the one who needed the sleep after all. That, and Steven was quiet the tosser-turner the few times he had fallen asleep on her, quite literally. She did not want to be punched or kicked accidentally. “Better?” she asked, a smile on her face, but her smile vanished when she saw Sheena frown. 

“Sure, yeah.” Sheena said disjointedly. She sounded...disappointed? “Well, goodnight Pearl.”

Pearl was confused as Sheena turned her back on Pearl. What did she do wrong? Why was Sheena being so cold to her? She never even got a good night kiss. Nevertheless, she answered. “Yes...goodnight Sheena.”  
****  
The battle had been fierce and close, but the Crystal Gems came out victorious and were in a celebrating mood. There had been lots of laughter and dancing, and many jokes told that night. It was...liberating. Rose had grabbed Pearl’s hands and spun her around the room in a light hearted waltz. Pearl was laughing the entire time as Rose dipped her. Gems glowed a soft light as Pearl came back up, melding and merging with Rose’s form. It was not the first time they had formed Rainbow, but it was the first time in front of all of their friends. Everyone went quiet as they took in Rainbow’s appearance. Garnet was the first to let out a whoop, and then there were claps and cheers and shouts from the others as the festivities continued. Pearl and Rose unfused, Pearl blushing, and Rose smiling happily, Pearl’s hand clasped tightly in her own.

That night, there were three new fusions created and partying late into the night.

The next day, Rose was to make an appearance with the Diamonds as Pink. She told the others that she had to check on something in the kindergarten that would help them in battle. She rejected any help, ordering her team to train instead. Pearl was the only gem who accompanied her.

As Rose got farther away from the camp, she began to change her form into her true identity. “I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up,” she admitted on her way to the palanquin.

Pearl looked up at her diamond, easily switching into the role of the subservient, obedient little pearl, changing from rebel outfit to ordinary pearl outfit in the process. The two were very used to the role flip they have had to do for centuries. “I think you are doing fine My Diamond.”

Pink Diamond winced, and Pearl knew she hated being called that, she had complained about it so many times as Rose when they were alone, but Pearl did not want to be caught either for being disrespectful or “rebellious” and had to follow her role to a “T”. Not that it was hard, she would follow her Diamond/Rose, to the ends of the earth. But...she got it. 

Pink sighed. “Switching between a tyrant and a leader is difficult. I am not sure why I haven’t been caught yet. It would be much easier just ending this whole thing and being Rose permanently. If only the others would leave me and this planet alone.”

That was where they were going, to the moon base to discuss that very thing with Blue and Yellow Diamond.

It took less than an hour to get there by ship, and two other very distinct ships were already there.

“Great,” Pink Diamond mumbled. “They’re early.” She looked at Pearl who was awaiting orders. “Let’s get this over with,” she tried with an encouraging smile.

Pearl nodded and opened the ship’s doors, waiting for her diamond to exit before she did.

The meeting at the moon base did not go well. Blue Diamond did most of the talking, and she just didn’t understand.

Pearl stood by watching as Pink was shut down by the older diamond. She wanted to be there to stand by her diamond’s side and help give her the confidence she needed, but she was told to wait in the corridor. The other diamonds left their pearls in the ship, Pink did not want her Pearl to be looked at in a suspicious way. 

When they left, Pink Diamond was in a foul mood. Pearl stood by and watched, not sure what to do or say to make her feel better. Once on earth, Pink changed back into Rose and gave Pearl a tight-lipped smile. “Let’s go see what the others are up to.”

It was early in the morning when they got back, so the others were either training or resting.

That day, there was an unexpected battle from Yellow Diamond’s court. Rose was not prepared to fight, the attack, random.

It was not a good fight. Unfortunately, it was one Rose had to call a retreat from. Gems scattered in different directions to get away from the Homeworld soldiers, confusing them. It took a full week before most of them got reacquainted. Rose told them to scatter in groups of twos or threes to protect each other, and to help keep track of everyone.

It was very clear that many did not make it. It was made even more clear when the scouts Rose sent out came back empty handed.

“This is all Pink Diamond's fault,” a gem shouted.

“They got Lily Rose. They got poor Lily who ain't ever did anything,” Bismuth cried out in anger.

Lily was a skinny amethyst that was better at healing than she was at fighting, and she was the world's most innocent and sweetest gem Rose had ever met, and she was fast, which is why she was a healer and not a fighter.. 

“We can't keep letting this happen! Somethin’ has got to be done, Pink Diamond has to be stopped once and for all,” the other gem called. 

“Rose, we need to shatter Pink Diamond,” Bismuth said turning to her excitedly.

Rose looked startled and Pearl could see her swallow nervously. “What are you talking about?” she answered nervously. “It was Yellow’s forces that attacked, not Pink's.”

Bismuth stared at Rose. “Why does it sound like you are defending her?” Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Rose was not one to get angry about much, but the whole meeting with the diamonds still left its mark. “Do not even pretend I am defending her. I HATE Pink Diamond, possibly even more than you do. I am from her court, I started this rebellion. Do not go about pointing fingers, that gets us absolutely no where. I will not have you questioning my loyalty. Of course Pink Diamond needs to be taken care of. She's a menace!”

Pearl had never heard so much vehemence in her voice before.

Rose's features darkened. “And if you think the only way to do that is by shattering, than by all means. I will gladly do it myself.”

Bismuth nodded in approval. “Good.”

The others nodded too.

Rose left the barracks with a huff, Pearl in tow. Pearl had no idea what they were going to do about the situation they had found themselves in.

It turned out to be far crazier and much worse than Pearl could have predicted. The plan went down during another battle a few days later. 

Pearl could feel the cold metal of the sword in her hands, a sword that was not made for her. She heard fighting off in the distance and the area was dark and gloomy and dead, foreshadowing what was about to happen.

Pink Diamond turned around and faked astonishment. “Rose Quartz? How did you-”

Pearl almost faltered and gave up on this whole scheme. She was about to shatter her diamond, and while she wasn't actually going to kill her, it was like she was in a way, because she would never see her diamond again, just Rose, permanently. But Pink/Rose was counting on her to go through with this plan, so before any more second thoughts came, Pearl thrust the sword into Pink's stomach, just a centimeter away from her gem as planned.

The brief look of actual shock and pain on Pink's face before she poofed sent Pearl's heart beating frantically. She caught the diamond before the smoke cleared and it hit the ground and hid it.

The job was done. Pink Diamond would come back as Rose Quartz, and remain her forever. She would still be with Pearl and the others, and they would all be equals. So why did Pearl feel as though she actually killed her diamond? This pain in her chest felt as though it would split her apart. She could feel her cheeks grow wet with moisture and Rose-Pearl cried over the death of their diamond. The sword laid on the ground as Pearl sobbed and mourned, hands clenched over her mouth and chest.  
****  
A gentle hand had been trying to shake a sleeping pearl awake, but the hand became more rough as pearl started crying and mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Projections of the dream from her gem shone on the ceiling and what Sheena had seen had absolutely broke her heart. “Pearl,” she said loudly, startling the poor gem who awoke crying.

“Jeez, and I thought I was the one who had the awful nightmares,” Sheena muttered, scooting over to where Pearl sat. She reached out and scooped Pearl into her arms and held her close as her sobs subsided.

Pearl sniffled and buried her face into Sheena’s neck, breathing in deeply, as her baby hairs tickled Pearl's nose.

Sheena meanwhile had one hand on Pearl's back, and the other running through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. She was whispering sweet words to comfort her but didn't say much, waiting for Pearl to speak.

Pearl remained where she was, arms wrapped around Sheena’s neck even as she stopped crying. Sheena was safe and warm and reminded her that she was here in the present, not back in the past.

Finally, Sheena couldn't take it anymore. “Pearl,” she asked gently, leaning away to look in Pearl's eyes. “What was that all about?”

Pearl's face was flushed and a tinge of blue appeared on her cheeks. “Now you know why I hate sleeping,” she answered instead.

“Was that the Rose Quartz you told me about? Steven’s mom?”

Pearl nodded warily, afraid of where this conversation was going and what Sheena’s next question would be.

“So, who was that other lady?”

Pearl shook her head.

Sheena was hurt. “What? Come on, I don’t know how to make you feel better unless I know what’s wrong. You don’t trust me?”

Pearl shook her head again and sighed. “It isn’t that, it’s...she was-” The tightening feeling in her throat became too much and Pearl tried swallowing against it as her hands flew up and clasped themselves tightly over her mouth, constricting her speech. Pearl tried wrenching her hands away, the tears flowing down her cheeks once again.

Sheena was shocked. “Oh, oh my god Pearl, stop, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-I don’t understand what’s going on.”

Pearl was trembling, arms and legs spasming as she tried to release her grip.

Sheena thought back to the dream she was woken up to by Pearl’s tossing and also the bright light. She was horrified watching the dream. She felt she had seen into Pearl’s history rather than just a dream, and she couldn’t believe what she saw in it. No wonder Pearl didn’t talk much about her past. Then she realized-

“Oh, wow, Pearl I am so sorry, please stop I won’t talk about it anymore. I didn’t realize you couldn’t actually talk about any of it, but I should have and I am so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me.” Sheena felt like a complete and utter bitch. Here she was acting like a child all because Pearl wouldn’t get closer to her and was clearly hiding something. And meanwhile her poor Pearl was struggling with this...thing, and she physically couldn't tall about it if she had wanted to.

Pearl’s hands finally fell to her sides, and she slumped exhaustively against Sheena’s chest. “It’s okay,” she whispered, the ghost of a smile on her face. But it wasn’t, not really, both Sheena and Pearl knew that.

Sheena smoothed the bits of hair around Pearl’s gem and she couldn’t stop her own tears from spilling over.

A hand floated over her own and stilled her movements. Pearl was looking at Sheena with watery eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears from Sheena’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Pearl said sadly. “I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

Sheena gasped. “What? Why are you apologizing?”

“I didn’t mean to drag you into all of this, my past.” Pearl gave a bitter laugh. “I can’t even tell you anything.”

Sheena wrapped Pearl in her arms. “No, don’t apologize. I forced you into this whole sleeping thing, and then I tried to force you to talk about it. I am the bad person here.”

“Okay,” Pearl agreed weakly, but she was smiling.“I really do wish I could tell you,” she said after a moment, becoming more serious. “I wish I could tell you and the gems everything but…”

Sheena nodded. “I get it.” She suddenly got very angry, squeezing Pearl a little tighter. “I can't believe that woman, that gem, did that to you. You do realize that isn't right don't you? It isn't fair to take away your speech like that.”

Pearl frowned, voice shaky. “But I'm just a pearl. I-I couldn't disobey because she-” a panicked look flew across Pearl's face as she stopped talking. A single tear trailed her cheek, Sheena’s own tears a reflection of that.

“I wish I could help you,” Sheena muttered into Pearl's soft peach hair.

Pearl closed her eyes. “You already have.”

“What?” Sheena sounded surprised.

Pearl opened her eyes at Sheena’s confusion. “You already have helped me, by being here beside me.” She smiled, and ran her hand over Sheena’s. “I don't know how to tell the gems or Steven, but I will figure it out. They deserve to know the truth. And then, I will come back, and I will tell you the rest and explain everything.”

Sheena laughed. “I know you will.” Her gaze lowered to Pearl's lips and Pearl blushed. Sheena bit her own lip as if seeking permission. 

Pearl nodded ever-so-slightly and Sheena bent down so she could reach, Pearl arching up to meet Sheena in a soft kiss that spoke of acceptance and love.

Pearl wound her arms around Sheena’s neck to deepen the kiss and Sheena sighed into it.

She flipped Pearl over so that she was underneath her and looked down at her, face aglow. Pearl looked up, face tinged blue as she put her hand on Sheena’s cheek.

Sheena grabbed the hand and kissed Pearl's soft but battle-worn skin. “You're wrong though,” she said closing her eyes.

Pearl was confused. “What do you mean?”

“You aren't just some Pearl, not to me. You're more than that. You are brilliant and kind and caring and funny, and so, so strong. I have seen you fight, you are so brave. I know you will make it through this thing, and I will be right here with you.”

Pearl felt the tears form yet again, but she was happy because she never thought she would be so lucky as to have this woman. This human, here with her, being so understanding and strong. I don't deserve her Pearl thought. But then...maybe she did. Maybe this was the universe's way of telling her to be happy and to move on. 

She wrapped Sheena in a hug as Sheena peppered kisses all down her neck and her shoulders lovingly.

“I love you,” Sheena whispered, planting kisses on her nose, her eyes, her cheeks and then her mouth.

Pearl reciprocated the kiss, pouring as much love as she could into it. 

Sheena pulled away, gasping for air and laughed at Pearl’s blush. She laid back down on her side, but reached forward and pulled Pearl close. She kept her arm wrapped around Pearl as Pearl rested her head in the crook of Sheena’s neck, her arm resting on Sheena’s midsection. She gave Pearl one more kiss, right on the gem, and Pearl's toes curled as she buried her face into Sheena the best she could to hide the way her face heated up.

Sheena’s eyes fluttered shut and Pearl whispered, “I love you too,” kissing her lightly on the cheek before she too closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be one short little thing to celebrate Pride month, but I got way too into it and made it this whole big long chapter, but I hope you enjoy! I pretended that while Pearl has many numbers in her gem, she is dating Sheena (that's her name deal with it) and if you hadn't realized, this is before A Single Pale Rose takes place, Steven doesn't know yet.
> 
> Pearl needs some love, at the moment, she's been through so much, and I like her and mystery girl together, they make a good pair.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and happy Pride!
> 
>  
> 
> I have another story coming out soon with chapters and stuff, so be on the lookout for that, it's going to be good.


End file.
